Fingerpaint and Pink Peonies
by futureisbrighter
Summary: Chuck, Henry, and baby Madeline make Blair's Mother's Day extra special.


**~A/N: Here's a short little drabble I worked on this weekend for Mother's Day. I just had to post something for my favorite Upper East Side super mom. Don't worry I am working on my update for Sunshine as we speak, well maybe not as we speak - but I'm working on it! Soon, I promise. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, I love hearing what my readers have to say! **

**I own nothing.**

**XO,**

**M **

* * *

Blair Waldorf-Bass woke up early on a Sunday morning to the strong smell of fresh peonies.

They sat on her night stand next to her bed.

Today wasn't any Sunday morning, it was Mother's Day.

Now - her new favorite holiday.

Yes, she did still adore Thanksgiving, it was always her favorite. The turkey, fall weather, and she could never forget - pumpkin pie.

But Thanksgiving paled completely compared to this day.

Waking up to flowers and breakfast in bed, somewhat like a second birthday. All of this just to celebrate her caring for her two lovely children.

She loves her children with all her heart. They mean the world to her and her husband.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw her brunette little boy peeking through her door to see if his mother has woken up yet.

Henry, who was now three slowly made his way into his parent's room once he saw Blair was awake.

Blair sat up and smiled at her little boy, "Come here my angel,"

Henry's face lit up as he ran towards his mother and she helped him up on to their bed.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy!" He exclaimed holding out a handmade card and flower pot craft he had painted earlier with Chuck. Which she was surprised he had let him paint considering what a neat freak he is.

She took the floppy pink card that still felt wet with paint and little flower pot from him and gasped, "Thank you very much Henry, I love it!" She kissed his cheeks over and over as he giggled.

"Open the card Mama," He begged now crawling over to sit on her right side.

She leaned over and placed the purple flower pot on the table next to her bed and opened her card.

Inside the card were four little handprints. Henry's in blue and her one year old daughter, Madeline's in pink. Along the top Henry wrote 'Happy Mother's Day Mommy' and on the bottom of the card it said 'We love you, Henry & Maddy'

She got teary eyed just looking at it.

She knew Chuck had woken up at the crack of dawn with them to make this.

"Do you like our fingerprints Mommy? Daddy helped Maddy put her hands in the paint and she thought it was silly. It got all over the counter Mama. He is still cleanin!"

She laughed at what he had just informed her, "It is beautiful darling, you made it absolutely perfect. I love it." She kissed his head, "And I most certainly love you,"

He hugged her, "I love you too Mommy!"

Just then Chuck walked in with Maddy squealing with laughter in his arms.

Blair giggled at her husband and daughter now entering her room.

She held out her arms out to her husband, "Surrender my baby, Bass."

He kissed his daughter's chubby cheeks and passed her over to Blair who was still sitting in bed with Henry.

"Ma-ma-ma!" Maddy exclaimed being placed in her mother's arms.

Blair gave her a million kisses on her face, "Good morning my beautiful princess."

Chuck moved in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy Mother's Day my beautiful wife,"

"Thank you my love, I heard you had to put up with quite the mess this morning?"

Maddy babbled in Blair's arms as Henry played with her.

Chuck smirked, "Never give a one year old paint,"

The crystal blue eyed brunette turned her head to her father with a huge smile on.

"Yes we're talking about you!" He tickled her and she belly laughed loudly.

Henry giggled along with his sister, "Maddy laughs loud, she so silly!"

Blair smiled in bliss. This was the only thing she needed, her beautiful children and the love of her life.

* * *

A little while later on that day Chuck took Blair and the children out for a brunch.

Henry chomped down on his chocolate chip pancakes as Blair gave Maddy some Cheerios and cut up her strawberries.

Henry was dressed in a purple collared shirt and khakis. His hair was slicked back like his father's – he was a perfect mini-me.

Maddy, who didn't have a ton of hair yet was in a light pink dress, with a gorgeous bow tied in the back.

Not to forget the adorable pink headband that was a necessity.

Chuck and Blair's breakfast came and they started eating.

Henry and Maddy were very well behaved as usual.

Henry tickled Maddy's feet since he sat next to her and she giggled loudly.

"I'm ticklin' Maddy Mama she laughin' at me,"

"Henny, Henny!" The baby's hands smacked on her tray with glee and Chuck and Blair couldn't help but join in on the laughter – as long as her Cheerio's didn't go all over the place.

Chuck kissed Blair's cheek when she was done eating, whispering into her ear, "I have a surprise for you later, you know it wouldn't be Mother's Day without a gift from me right?"

Blair blushed uncontrollably, "I can't wait," She kissed him on the lips.

Even after all these years he still makes her weak in the knees.

* * *

Later that night after arriving home from visiting Lilly and also Face-Timing her mother to wish her a happy Mother's Day, they tucked their already sleeping children in bed.

Maddy was passed out on Chuck's shoulder before they got in the limo to drive home.

Henry on the other hand declared he would not fall asleep but did minutes after.

They entered their room holding hands after putting Henry and Maddy in bed.

Blair turned to face him once they entered their room, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So," She said with one eyebrow raised, "Where's my surprise?"

Chuck smirked, "Your looking at it,"

He kissed her passionately and pulled away with a smile.

"I'm teasing – I do have an actual surprise for you. But first, I want to tell you how much of an incredible mother you are. The way Henry and Madeline look at you, they love you so much – as do I."

Her eyes swelled with tears falling from the corners of them.

"Thank you, I love you so much."

She kissed him hard and he slowly laid her on the bed, kissing her neck.

She looked up at him, "You're the most amazing father, I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

They kissed again for what this time felt like an eternity.

He pulled himself off from on top of her quickly leaving her stunned, "What are you doing?"

He walked towards the door, "Grabbing your present, you didn't think I wouldn't get you anything right?"

Blair bit her lip and smiled getting up from the bed to follow him when he stopped her, "Not so fast," he smirked, "Wait here."

She pouted, crossing her arms and sitting back on their bed.

Three minutes later he walked back into their bedroom holding a small box.

It was too tiny to be a necklace, so maybe it was earrings?

Chuck held out the little white box to her, "Happy Mother's Day Mrs. Bass,"

She slowly took the box out of his hands and untied the light purple ribbon from around it – leave it up to Chuck to use a purple bow.

She opened the lid and inside was two keys.

Blair looked up at him in awe, "What is this?"

Chuck sat next to her on their bed, "It's the keys to our new Hampton's house,"

She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, "You can't be serious?"

Her eyes were filling with tears again.

"I am very serious. I've wanted to get a house out there of our own since Henry was born. Using your mother's is impractical – we both know how much we need our privacy."

Her face was filled with joy, "Oh my god Chuck, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me,"

She grabbed his hand, "I love you Chuck Bass, so much. You make me the happiest women in the world."

She kissed him then, pulling him back down on the bed.

They spent the whole rest of their night showing how much they loved each other – even though they had a long day of work the next day, it was worth it.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed - xo.**


End file.
